


Like Starlight

by AceOnIce



Series: WINGO fics [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Malec Discord Sever WINGO, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Crown Prince Magnus is bored at his twenty-fifth birthday celebration until he meets a mysterious man with wings like snow and a kind smile who manages to turn his night around completely.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: WINGO fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701433
Comments: 14
Kudos: 243





	Like Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> For the Wingo prompt: wing jewelry.  
> Inspired from that one scene in Daughter Of Smoke And Bone with the sugar used as glitter (and I think I need to write smut based on that idea because damn).

Magnus stares at his reflection, at the strings of crystals wrapped gently around his wings. They look like stars against his dark feathers when he moves, sparkling in the light. With the crystal strings in place, Catarina begins using the threads to hang light pieces of jewelry, silver charms that complement the rest of Magnus’ outfit. 

He’s dressed in a dark suit to match his wings, adorned with silver embroidery. The white shirt under his suit jacket is barely visible. The rings on his fingers are the same silver as the decorations on his wings and the details on his outfit. He wears one necklace, also silver, with a small wing-shaped charm on it. 

His hair is styled up, his face is covered in expertly-applied makeup. A perfect smoky eye highlights the warm brown of his irises while his lips are shiny and tinted a shade redder than usual.

The top three buttons of his shirt have been left open to reveal the sugar that dusted over his throat and collarbones. It makes his skin sparkle and normally he would adore the suggestiveness of it. 

Now, however, he finds himself glowering at his own reflection.

Catarina catches on right away. “What’s wrong Magnus? You should look happy, it’s your ball.” She attaches another charm to the threads of crystals around his wings before stepping back to admire her work. 

“I’m sorry. You’ve done an excellent job,” Magnus says, turning away from the mirror to face the castle’s lead stylist. She has her own hair done in a fancy updo and her wings are already decorated, though she’s waited to change into her dress for easier mobility while working. 

“Then why do you look miserable?” 

Magnus sighs and turns one of his rings around his finger, watching it spin. “I'm not sure what to expect from tonight, now that I'm going alone.” 

The ball is being held to celebrate Magnus' twenty-fifth birthday and he had formerly expected to end the night engaged to Camille Belcourt, securing a strong alliance between their kingdoms. He had called it off and ended their relationship when he found her, only two weeks prior, with another man in her bed. 

“You’ll figure it out,” Camille raises a hand to gently squeeze his shoulder. “Who wouldn't want to spend the night being dazzled by you? Now, I have to go get dressed, but remember, you love parties, just try to enjoy it.”

“Thank you Cat. I’ll see you there.”

He doesn't mention that while, yes, he enjoys parties, this is too formal to be considered anything like those he usually frequents when he sneaks out of the castle. There are all kinds of expectations and rules that he has to follow tonight.

With his outfit on and his makeup styled, Magnus can’t do much besides stand around. Luckily he only has to wait about a short while before a servant fetches him, announcing that it is his turn to make his appearance. 

He enters directly behind Asmodeus who makes a brief speech to the crowd and wishes his son a happy birthday. Magnus, in turn, thanks his father and welcomes the crowd to the ball. As he speaks, his eyes roam over the room. Everyone is dressed in long gowns or suits and ties. Everyone with wings has them expertly decorated and accessorized so they shine in under the multiple chandeliers. They all look lovely. Magnus has no desire to mingle with any of them. 

When Magnus ends his speech, he makes his way to the dance floor as expected. He asks the first person he sees to dance. She’s polite and a good dancer, well-dressed in gold and white.

Magnus makes an excuse after one dance and moves onto the next person. 

He dances with men and women alike, putting on a smile, offering small talk, but his heart isn’t in it. He doesn’t know any of them and he has no interest in getting his heart broken again. 

Halfway through his tenth or eleventh dance, Magnus sees _him._ It’s pure chance for his eyes to fall on the figure leaning against the far wall, but once he gets a glimpse, he can’t look away. The man is tall and dressed in a white suit with a black bowtie. White feathered wings spill from his back, curled close to his body. They’re not decorated in the way everyone else has done, but they shine all the same. 

Magnus is intrigued despite himself. He's instantly struck with the desire to meet that man. 

Social conventions prevent him from leaving his current partner mid-dance, but he keeps his eye on tall-dark-and-handsome as he moves about the dance floor. The moment the dance ends, he bows respectfully before making a quick escape, gliding between the bodies on the dance floor. 

As he gets closer the white-winged man seems to realize he’s being approached. He straightens up, eyes going wide. Magnus barely keeps down a smile when the man’s eyes skim over his outfit, lingering on his wings and sugar-coated neck, before meeting his eyes. 

Magnus is close enough to make out the hazel of the man’s eyes before he ducks into a bow. “My prince.” 

Magnus returns it out of politeness though all he wants to do is stare at the man who is somehow even more striking up close. “What is your name?” 

He sees the man swallow and it draws his attention to the distinct lack of makeup and sugar glitter. His stomach falls as he considers that this man may not be here with any intention of finding a suitor. He’s beautiful, of course, but it seems minimal effort went into his appearance. “Alexander Lightwood.” 

“Lightwood?” Magnus catches the familiar surname. He’s met Maryse and Robert several times and found them grating at best. They had mentioned a son who went by the nickname of Alec. Magnus had expected him to be someone he had no interest in meeting. Now he reconsiders, holding out a hand. “Would you like to dance?” 

Alec bites his lip before nodding slowly. Magnus isn’t oblivious to his hesitation. “It’s an offer not an obligation.” 

“No, I... I want to, I’m just not very good at dancing.” Even so, he takes Magnus’ offered hand and lets Magnus pull him to the dance floor. Magnus settles his hands at Alec’s waist, letting the taller man rest his palms on Magnus’ shoulders. He’s entirely too stiff. 

“Relax, I’ll lead,” Magnus says, starting a slow movement to match the rhythm of the music. Alec follows his steps a second behind, gradually relaxing as he figures out the steps. 

When Magnus is confident that the man will be capable of multi-tasking dancing and talking, he starts the conversation again. “Your wings are beautiful.” 

A flush rises over Alec’s cheeks and he stumbles mid-step. He manages to catch himself and return to the steps. “Thank you, your highness.” 

“Please, call me Magnus.” 

Alec raises a questioning eyebrow. “Are you sure?” 

“I won’t take it as a slight,” Magnus assures him, “I simply want to hear my name on your lips.” 

This time Alec misses a step completely. Magnus steadies him, leading him back into the rhythm. He gives Alec a brief reprieve from his blatant flirting as they finish the dance, making lighter conversation. When the song comes to an end, Magnus takes a step back, but doesn’t release the other man. “Meet me outside? I want to continue talking to you.” 

Alec nods and Magnus leans in, under the guise of pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek, “There’s a bench in the flower garden. Wait for me there.” 

Another nod and Magnus takes one last chance to run his eyes over the beautiful man before turning to begin a dance with a woman who has been patiently waiting for his attention. He doesn’t want rumors to spiral around him and Alec before he has a chance to hold a real conversation with the man. 

He forces himself through two more dances before heading for the door. He’s almost there when Catarina steps in front of him, a knowing look on her face. “Where are you going, guest of honor?” 

“To get some air. I’ll be back soon.” 

“You father won’t like it.” 

Magnus pulls his best puppy eyes. “Cover for me?” 

She sighs, light blue wings fluttering behind her back, adorned in golden jewels. “Fine. Tell Lightwood he better have you back within the hour.” 

“I’m not-” She levels him with a look and he gives up, smiling gratefully instead. “Thank you.” 

Magnus escapes the ballroom and steps out into the cobble path that leads around to the flower gardens. He finds Alec on the bench, wings unfurled behind him, almost glowing in the light of the fake candles that line the path. 

Alec stares up at him, “You sparkle even in this lighting.” He seems surprised at his own statement, face going red before he ducks his head. 

Magnus moves to sit beside him, letting the tips of their wings brush. Alec’s feel soft in their lack of decoration. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but why didn’t you adorn your wings or face?” 

Alec reaches a hand to comb through his white feathers. He twists one between two fingers. “Wing jewelry makes my feathers feel heavy and makeup makes my skin itch. I’m sorry, I would have worn it if I knew you were going to talk to me.” 

“Alexander, you shouldn’t wear anything that makes you uncomfortable. You don’t need any decoration, regardless.” 

“Thank you.” Alec’s voice is soft and he’s refusing to meet Magnus’ eyes, but his wings twitch happily behind his back. “I thought you were courting Princess Camille, but I haven’t seen her tonight.” 

The reminder sits like a brick in Magnus’ stomach. He turns his eyes away from Alec’s face. “That ended rather poorly.” 

“I’m sorry.” Alec sounds sincere. “Do you... want to talk about it?” 

Magnus lifts his chin, “I’d much rather focus on you.” 

He delights in the barely visible pink that fills Alec’s cheeks. “I’m not that interesting.” 

“Surely that can’t be true,” Magnus argues, tapping his knee to Alec’s and watching him jolt at the contact. “I’ve met your parents. They’re...” 

Before he can settle on an adjective that isn’t a lie, but also isn’t offensive, Alec snorts, “Yeah. They’re always like that.” 

“Did your family accompany you tonight?” 

“My siblings,” Alec answers. “They’ve been dancing all evening.” 

Magnus nods, attempting to remember whether he’d seen anyone with similar features, but he comes up empty. Ever since he caught sight of Alec, he’s all Magnus has been able to focus on. “You don’t enjoy dancing?” 

Alec shrugs, a small, apologetic smile tugging at his lips. His wings brush against Magnus’, a light touch that has him dying for more. “Not with strangers. Or in crowded spaces.” 

Magnus has never had a problem with strangers or crowds, but he supposes it comes with his royal upbringing. “Well, since we’re on a first name basis and there’s no one else out here... dance with me?” 

Alec blinks rapidly at him before surveying the small path, wide enough for two people to walk side-by-side, but not wide enough for dancing. Magnus rises and holds out a hand. “There’s an area a little further.” 

Alec moves slower, his actions hesitant, but he accepts the offer and his hand slides into Magnus’. Magnus notes the callouses on Alec’s fingertips, the skin rough against his own, as he leads Alec down the trail to where it splits off into a separate walkway ending in a gazebo. Lamps have been strung up around it and he takes a moment to turn them on before meeting Alec in the middle. 

Alec steps in, one hand going to Magnus’ waist, the other recapturing his hand. Magnus sets his free hand on Alec’s shoulder and allows him to lead this time. He hums out a song for Alec to count to and finds that the other man moves much more confidently now that they’re alone. 

He finds a smile spreading over his face as Alec leads him in a careful, graceful waltz around the gazebo, wings outstretched behind him. They catch the light when he takes a step to the left and Magnus stares in amazement at the way they shine so much brighter than his own dark wings. 

Alec takes a step closer and rather than stepping back as he’s meant to do, Magnus stays where he is, letting Alec’s chest press flush against his own. Their lips are mere inches apart and Magnus’ eyes drop to Alec’s mouth. He doesn’t think he’s ever wanted something as badly as to taste Alec’s lips, but he holds himself back. He’s made his move, he needs Alec to make it clear whether he’s interested. 

It doesn’t take long for Alec to decide, his nose skimming along Magnus’ before their lips touch, soft and chaste, lasting only seconds. Magnus slides his hand from Alec’s shoulder to the back of his neck, holding him close when he goes to move away. He initiates the next kiss, pressing their lips more firmly together. 

Alec yields under Magnus’ lips, allowing him to dominate the kiss. He keeps it slow and sweet. 

After a moment, Magnus breaks the kiss to press his forehead against Alec’s. “I would like to see you again."

“What?” 

Their dance has long since faltered, but Magnus has made no move to release Alec. For his part, the other man hasn’t made much of an effort to escape. Magnus squeezes the hand still in his grip, a reassurance. “I would like to court you, if you're interested.” Alec finally takes a step back, but he doesn’t go far and his hand remains entangled with Magnus’. The other hand stays at Magnus’ waist. Magnus runs his thumb along the back of Alec’s hand. “It’s your decision Alexander, I know not everyone wants to risk being the center of attention by dating royalty.” 

Magnus raises an eyebrow as he meets Alec’s gaze- and finds the man staring at the sugar glitter on his throat. He’s suddenly very grateful he let Catarina apply it. “I don't mind that, I want to know you. I want to try."

Magnus smiles and pulls him back down for another chaste kiss. “We shouldn’t stay out here long. They’ll notice I’m missing.” 

Alec nods. “How does courting a prince work?” 

Magnus lets go of his shoulder, but keeps their hands together, fingers entangled. “We’ll take it one step at a time,” Magnus promises, tugging him in the direction of the ballroom. “For tonight, we’ll get drinks and dance and continue getting to know each other."

Alec holds tighter to his hand and allows him to lead the way.

Magnus smiles the rest of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed glittery Prince Magnus~


End file.
